ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman Reuz FM Episode 2: Rocket Ultra
The following is a fan series, it is in no way an attempt to make profit of any form Tsuburya Productions copyrighted characters. It is meant for the enjoyment of other fans of Ultraman and similar copyrighted characters. Note: When you see a link in the story, that means the character will be shown or described on the page in question. Thank you for your cooperation. Title: Rocket Ultra Heroes : *Ultraman Reuz *Ultraman Gaixus Monsters : *Grantella Note: Grantella on the moon is the same Grantella in Ultraman Nexus universe, which appeared to be weak and able to be destroy by Reuz and Gaixus. *Grantella appeared to be revive by E-X Beast using their virus, which giving Grantella wings and super strength. Previous Haruto as a new student in Fuyogawa High School face a lot of problem. A giant hole appeared. FEARS was renew and investigating the Hole. When Golza Burst appeared again when a Alien from a mysterious group called E-X Monster E-X Live him. Mikasa appeared giving Haruto the Reuz Spark. "Why do you have it?" "You're grandfather give this under my family protection.." "Reuz!" Haruto rise Reuz Spark Reuz battle Golza Burst pushing it away from the new Ultraman, Ultraman Gaixus. "Reuz Cross Shot!" said Haruto. Reuz fire his Cross Shot, defeating Golza Bust. Gaixus Victory Blade slash Aramegedon and explode. Gaixus attack Reuz. "Why we have to fight...!?" aks Haruto "You interrupting my Fight! I should destroy you as well...!" said Jun Gaixus run toward Reuz... Chapter 1 Reuz jump and perform the hyper punch, Gaixus perform the hyper Kick, both of them hit each other and fall down. Reuz then summon his Reuz Saber, Gaixus summon his Victory blade while both of them fighting like a sword warrior, Haruna and Fuiiki appeared with Shnazuer-E on the road, seeing both of the Ultras battle. "Why are there fighting...?" ask Haruna "Both of them are Ultra..." Gaixus blade burning with flame, he slash the flame toward Reuz, he block it with both of his arm but the next attack hit him but Reuz quickly perform his..."Omni Slash!" Reuz crystal of light become violet and a purple ray come from his head hit Gaixus chest, both of them fall down. Reuz and Gaixus colour timer flash red. "Both of their time are exact same...three minutes..and both weakned...?" said Haruna Reuz jump the sky, his right leg shin becomes red colour, he about to perform the Crimsom Strike while Gaixus yellow shin also shine yellow to perform Gaixus Axe, before both of them kick each other, a shine bright light strike down everything blank. Both of the Ultra disappeared, leaving Haruna and Fuiiki question on where they have gone. Haruto seems fainted on the ground while Jun beside him also fainted. Both of them wake up at the same time, "What...why we are fall down here...?" ask Jun "That light...must be an effect studio i guess...we become human back...." replied Haruto "I'm sorry i'm fighting you...it's shouldn't have happen..." said Haruto "Nah, it's okay...i'm only fighting because...i want to be the Humanity Hope and Protecter...from the E-X Beast..." "What is the E-X Beast group anyway...?" ask Haruto "My father tell me the story about it...a group of evil beast and it's leader was a long defeated villain...what it call...Dark Ketaros... . They will called any monster to invade the city to revive their master..." said Jun "Dark Ketaros...?" Haruto soon regain his memories but it was blank, he could never remember anything. "If they revive their master, then their mission is compelete..." "But wait the sec, i thought the E-X Beast was called the E-X Kaiju...?" "Beast or Kaiju are exact same monster...they could sent anything beyond their power..." "Haruto, you got the Reuz Spark...while i got the Gaixus Lens...we had to use our power to protect everyone...." "Yeah" Haruto agreed Chapter 2 The second day at the school, Haruto and the other student studies like normal student does when the new teacher comes in with a young boy whom he know. "Don't tell me..." said Haruto "Class, our school has break a record with two new transfer school in two days..." said the teacher. The students clap their hands. "I'm Jun Nazumi, from Sayonawara High School. Nice to meet you" Jun introducing himself "So, Jun do you have someone you know in this class...?" ask the teacher. Jun stare at Haruto. "I only know Haruto...?" said Jun "Okay, you can sit beside him...two new transfer student really know each other know...intresting..." Jun walk to Haruto next place, he comfronting him again. "Bro, after school...outside...Flying Competition" said Jun "Nani...?" Haruto ask All the students continue their studies as the bell rings for second sessions. It's been 4 hours now, the sessions end at 3.00 o'clock, Jun and Haruto outside the school up on the buildings where no one can see what they are doing. "Flying competition...?" ask Haruto "Well, just to make sure Gaixus is faster than Reuz..." replied Jun "So? How is it...?" ask Jun again "Bring it on, Pal" Haruto accepted the challange Haruto draw the Reuz Spark, the side and the face open, revealing Ultraman Reuz face.."Ultra Live! Urutoraman Reuz (Echoes), Haruto extend it to the air with the shine of twin galaxy. Reuz rise from the twin galaxy. Jun twist the Gaixus Lens into Lens mode with a spiral yellow spinning, while he draw it the face open revealing Ultraman Gaixus face.."Ultra Live! Urutoraman Gaixus (Echoes), Jun press the button and the soul of Gaixus come out while he disappeared in light. Gaixus rise with the background of breaking crystals. Reuz and Gaixus standing each other on the ground. "Ikuzo!" Gaixus fly to the sky at Mach 7, Reuz fly to the sky at Mach 7 exactly the same. With no have movements from both of the Ultras, the flying competition has become a battle. Reuz catching up with Gaixus, both of them punching and kicking to see whos faster but an Aeroplane just seen infront of them, the Pilot was shock to see two Ultra coming, he couldn't stop or either turn the Plane away because of their Speed, "Nani...they will crash us down...!" said Haruto. Reuz fly down while Gaixus fly up to the space. "That's was close...we could have killed the innocent people...if you haven't put this match...!" said Haruto "See who's fast enough..!" said Jun. Reuz and Gaixus fly to the sky like a rocket. Chapter 3 A boy and his mother walking while eating ice-creams, the boy saw two flying object headed to space like a rocket. "Mom....why are there two rockets flying at the same time...?" ask the boy Her mother look up at the sky and smile. "Maybe, it's not a rocket afterall...would you believe your father is a Pilot, when he get back, you surely want to hear his intresting story about rockets..." "Sure" replied the kid Reuz and Gaixus still competing until they leave earth, to the space until they reach the Moon. "Who ever reach the moon first its declaired he the fastest...!" said Jun "Arghhh!" Reuz and Gaixus at the same time both of their colour timer flashing red. And at the same time, both of them made it to the Moon together. Due to their flight speed, they crash on the moon rolling on the surface. "I guess..both of us is the winner...and the fastest..." said Haruto "Yeah, i just can't said one of us...but two" said Jun But their convesation was cut when a multiple fireballs was fire by unknown foe, Reuz and Gaixus dodge roll for protection. "What was that...?" ask Haruto A scorpion kaiju appeared on the moon, a blue and black marking with a gold line, blue eye. "I know this one...Grantella!" said Haruto "A space beast...it live under the surface of the moon...?" said Jun Reuz and Gaixus have not much time left with their timer are passing three limit. The ultras took fighting stance and run toward Grantella, Reuz pushing Grantella while Gaixus punching it's left side, but Grantella strength pushing both of the Ultra back. Reuz jump and perform at kick with his right leg turn red, while Gaixus right shin shines yellow performing the Gaixus Slash multiple time, able to hit Grantella while Reuz kick power weakening the monster down. Gaixus rise his right arm to the sky, with a straight yellow line appeared, his rise his left arm absorbing the yellow light which is moving spinning around his left crystal of light. "Gaixium Shot!" said Jun. Gaixus perform an L style Ray fire to Grantella. At the same time, Reuz straighten his arms into V shape and spin absorbing light to his colour timer, his crystal of lights shines bright blue. "Reuz Cross Shot!" said Haruto. Reuz perform an L style ray fire to Grantella, but Grantella before explode shot his hell fireballs from it's six door of hell on his stomach. Grantella explode and was killed. But the fireballs hit the ground pusing Reuz and Gaixus back to earth, they turn into flame due to entering the Earth atmosphere, Reuz and Gaixus disapepared into light particles. Chapter 4 Haruto and Jun fall down to the lake. "Whew, that should cool us down..." said Jun. They each other helping climbing back to the ground, sitting watching the sunset. They close their eye wishing for something, or becoming a best friend one day. "You two done already...?" ask Mikasa. Both of them turn back. "Mikasa...?" said Haruto "Hehe, i know you both having a flying competion today right...?" ask Mikasa again "How do you know about it...?" ask Jun "Heh, there's something i know than i don't know...i saw you both flying like a rocket at the sky and almost hit an aeroplane..Thank God it's never crash..." "Yeah, that was a little too extreme of us.." "At least, you save..." said Mikasa "Huh..?" Haruto "You fight a scopiron beast right...? It almost as it can killed you both..." replied Mikasa Jun whispered to Haruto. ("How did she know that we fight that beast on the moon....?"). Haruto replied back ("I don't really know...") "How do you know all about this...?" ask Haruto again "Isn't it obvious...i have a half blood type of the future ability, i mean...i was born that i can see the future..." said Mikasa "Ouh" "Hehe, c'mon...let's headed home. It's almost night now..." said Mikasa. Haruto and Jun stand up. "I walk this away, my home pretty near the shop..." said Jun "Got it" said Haruto Haruto and Mikasa walk together along the lake, headed home. "Oh man, i forgot to do my homework...Mrs. Kamisama will surely kill me..." said Haruto "Don't worry, i help you.." said Mikasa "Hehe, Thanks.." At FEARS base, Peco was stay late night studying the inner side of Ultraman's. At the same time pulling the hologram like picture to fuse with other pictures. "If their colour timer works as an warning signal...then if i count three minutes is their acctual time..." said Peco Elly walks in with her pyjamas. She sort out know Peco haven't sleep a bit from 11.00 o'clocl. "Why haven't you asleep...?" ask Elly "Studying the complex and light being called Ultraman...here, i'm intrest on their colour timer..." replied Peco "At least, the three minutes is like a whole time if it was in space.. .If we look on the file i gatthered from the SSSP (Science Patrol), UG (Ultra Garrison), MAT (Monster Attack Team), TAC (Terrible Monster Attacking Crew) and GUYS (Guards For Utility Situation), Ultraman's has leave on earth ever since the fight with a kaiju name Bemular..the first being who its called "Ultraman" destroy the monster..." "Then suppose, it's diffrent kind of it's...Ultraman, Ultraseven, Ultraman Jack, Ultraman Ace, Ultraman Taro, Ultraman Mebius...and Ultraman Reuz and Ultraman Gaixus..." "It's all in diffrent motif and names..and all i know Reuz and Gaixus didn't come from the Nebula M78..." "Then where did they come from....?" ask Elly "Somewhere on a whole universe...we wouldn't know..." Comercials Insert Song, Ginga No Uta (Ultraman Ginga) "Ultra Live! Urutoraman Reuz" (Echoes). The sound from the Reuz Spark. "Ultra Live! Urutoraman Gaixus" (Echoes). The sound from the Gaixus Lens. Reuz and Gaixus rise each of their new rise scene. Landing down on the ground with the ground shake. Haruto and Jun inside draw the Spark. "Shin Ultraman Reuz Final Mix, will appeared on DVD Blu-Ray with two episode each releaed on October..." said Haruto "Watch the most fun facts on Ultraman as the new Elite force, FEARS (Force Engange Attack And Resucue Squad) has return with new members.." said Jun "Haruna Masahiro" "Sao Fuiiki" "Peco (Sakurai Koba)" "Elly" And "Captain Nakamura Seeichi" "Also Ultraman Reuz Final Mix Movie will started this November, it's was Ultraman Reuz Wonderful: The Chain Memories Prison Rebellion!..." said Haruto and Jun together "Along with the new foe and villain.. "E-X Beast" "Golza Burst, Armagedon, (Gomora & Golmede assisting Reuz and Gaixus), Grantella, Yapool Greed and EX Vakishim are seen in each of their episodes..." Reuz and Gaixus punch slow to each other fist. "Ultraman Reuz Final Mix" "Also released Toys and DVD's on Ebay" said Haruto Chapter 5 During the school time, Haruto was give an opportunity to answer the question by his teacher, Mrs. Kamisama due to him having complete his homework well. "This is what i get when Mikasa help me...got to answer the tougest qustion ever..." said Haruto But he was lucky, the huge explosion coming from Shibuya, a meteorite like something fall down to the center point. FEARS base detect a lifeform in its. "It's the same life form we detect yesterday on the moon..but suddenly disappeared.." said Peco "Haruna, Fuiiki and Peco, Mitsubishi Chester 1 and Shnizer-E...Ready, Go" "Got it!" said the members Fuyogawa High School make an emergency exit, Haruto and Jun run off somewhere to see whats the real situation. "Where's Haruto and Jun...!?" ask the Principal A blue, black and gold line monster, a same type on the moon where the battle, a scorpian species with wings. Grantella roar to the people. "Grantella...!? Alive...?" said Haruto Peco made to the city, preparing the Rizer Shooter, his action stop seeing two young boy stare at the beast. "Oi, run..! Now! It's dangerous here..!" shouted Peco "Got it..." said Jun. He run to the bus stop, no one there. Haruto nooded, Jun took out Gaixus Lens, he twist the lens into Lens Mode with a spinning swurl of yellow light, he draw the lens, the face open reveal Gaixus face.."Ultra Live! Urutoraman Gaixus!" (Echoes). He shot the Gaixus soul and disapeared in light. Crystals fall back and break appeart to many pieces, Ultraman Gaixus rise. A warrior come from the sky landed on the ground infront of Grantella, he open wide his fighting stance similar to Ultraman Victory. "Ultraman Gaixus...." said Haruna "Yosh! Let's battle!" Fuiiki drive the Chester 1 fire multiple missels, hitting Grantella back. Insert Song, Fight Power! To Victory! Gaixus dash to Grantella, he jump and perform a punch, he next draw a kick to Grantella, with the support of Mitsubishi Chester 1, firing a laser bullet, slowing Grantella. Gaixus punch and punch with a same pose as a Boxing wairrior. Gaixus again took fighting stance pushing Grantella while the beast also tried to push him. Grantella tried to slap Gaixus block with his arm, with his left arm block Grantella right arm. Gaixus punch Grantella stomach pushing the beast back. Grantella about to Punch but Gaixus earilier lend a kick to Grantella and perform an elbow attack to it's back bone. When Grantella tail was about to strike Gaixus swing and swing to dodge the attack, Grantella dash Gaixus twist and kick back the beast again. He jump and perform a kick to Grantella head, the beast fall down to the ground. Grantella dive to the ground, Gaixus can't see where the beast went, Grantella appeared back to the surface infront of a young girl and his mother, Haruto was already was protectin. "Run..!" said Haruto Gaixus jump from Grantella pushing his upper head, landing on the ground infront of the beast. Chapter 6 Gaixus tried to push Grantella away before it reach the place, Haruto already save the Mother and her child, the run off somewhere. Peco brought the Rizer Launcher, and shot the bullet, Gaixus dodge to the left make a way for the bullet hitting Grantella head. Grantella road angrily, he use his tail hit Gaixus chest and back, the Ultra fall down. Grantella tail have stretch into meters long grabbing Gaixus, Grantella released it's shockwave from the change of negative power from the earth shocking Gaixus with electricity. His colour timer flashing red. Haruto appeared to help but he spot something, the women in white he saw on the cliff. "Remember Reuz, you all will be destroy in the end...if you helping you friend, then your desire shall meet the death..." said the women "Arg! I don't care, his my friend..friends help each other out...!" said Haruto "Onore Reuze!!! said the women suddenly disappeared Grantella released Gaixus and fire his six hell fireballs toward Gaixus hitting him. Haruto draw the Reuz Spark, it's side open and it's face open revealing Reuz face..."Ultra Live! Urutoraman Reuz! (Echoes), Haruto extend the spark to the air with twin galaxy light. Reuz rise from the rainbow galaxy background. (New rise scene) Reuz coming from nowhere with his Reuz Saber slash all the fireballs. Gaixus was save, Reuz dash gave a slash to Grantella, next he continue with a kick and another slash. Grantella seems weak but he fire his ultimate fireball from his tail, the cannon strike down Reuz pushing him back flying to where Gaixus was before. Gaixus look down, he knows he have to do something, otherwise people would get hurt. Jun make his decesion, Gaixus jump from the small building withouth break it and jump higher performing Gaixus Kick toward Grantella, he able to hit him. Insert Song, Gaixus - Journey Afterlife Reuz nooded. Gaixus summon his Victory Blade. "Ikuzo!" said Jun He slash and slash Grantella leaving a damage to the beast, continuing with a fire punch. Gaixus Victory Blade burn with flame and released the aura of a hammer, he stamp Grantella and lend a punch using his hammer aura throwing Grantella back. "Time to finish this...!" said Jun Gaixus rise his right arm to the sky, with a straight yellow line appeared, his rise his left arm absorbing the yellow light which is moving spinning around his left crystal of light. "Gaixium Shot!" said Jun. Gaixus perform the L style ray toward Grantella for sure defeating the beast with a large explosion. "Yosh..!" said Reuz Haruna and Fuiiki gave their respect to the Ultra while glad that the battle won by the ultra. Peco also smile, "Maybe three minutes isn't so bad afterall..." said Peco After the battle, Haruto and Jun must seen the principal due to them disappearing from the emergency exit. But Haruto said, they save the people. The principal accepted the explanation and both of them was not in trouble. "Guess, we should not do this more often...right...?" ask Jun "Yeah, life as a student..will only come once of our life..." On the Underground, E-X group hailed their Master statue, the great darkness was absorb to the Crystal on its chest. "Soon and soon enough..." said Yapool Greed Ending song, Take Me Higher (Renew Version for Ending) by V6 Category:Ultraman Reuz Episodes Category:Ultraman Reuz Continuity Category:Apexz